Words I Could Never Say
by TrailofRoses
Summary: Trailers that I think of, but never think I could really write.
1. Desire Is In The Blood

**Desire Is In the Blood; **

Joe Lucas: lover, killer, seducer, family man, and vampire.

In the streets and shadows of Forks, with its trendy nightspots and rain soaked trees; Joe is trying to save all mankind from a threat that we don't even know about: the peculiar, the sinful, and the unjustifiable.

Joe is racing in the tunnels below the city to the edge of Hell itself just to hold off the double-dead and the uncontrolled. Although, that's not the least of his worries, because Joe has to hold off his yearning for Emily Truscott, the attractive officer that he has turned into a Vampire Slayer. Emily's blood is becoming hotter than she can handle because she can't even imagine what games Joe is playing with her body and her head.

Or the fact that the vampire that she has fallen in love with is all apart of Joe's devious plan…

Welcome to Joe Lucas's world; who knows how crazy things get when you get a little taste of blood.

Joe Jonas as _Joe Lucas_

"I couldn't kill you, because I love you."

_Emily Osment as_Emily Truscott

"You know, I'm still a cop, I can arrest you for speeding."

And more in;

_Desire Is In the Blood. _


	2. Glass House

**Glass House**

Emily Denvers is having her less-than-fair share of College Drama.

From having acid chemicals being poured down her back,

To

Vampires chasing her.

But when she looks for a new place to live in,

She gets more than what she bargained for.

Like having a roommate who mysteriously disappears during the day,

To

Having to hide on the first day that she's there.

**Glass House starring…**

**Emily Osment as Emily Denvers, **

"We are _so_ going to talk about this_._"

**Joe Jonas as Joe Collins, **

"Yeah, and by the way, how much does it suck that I'm an adult if I kill somebody, and I'm not if I want a beer?"

**Taylor Swift as Taylor Rollins (The last name might possibly change),**

"Bite me."

**Jared Murillo as Jared Glass**

"Scoot over, man. I don't like you _that_ much"

**Welcome to Morganville, Texas…**

**Don't stay out after dark. **


	3. Lips of an Angel

**Lips of an Angel **

Lilly Truscott and Shane Gray were both cheating on their significant other,

With each other.

They had the perfect relationship before _It _happened,

_It _made their relationship go downhill.

She blamed him,

He blamed her.

But when they meet again,

They hit it off.

But they both had a new partner.

Lilly and Shane know its wrong,

But they don't want any broken hearts.

Although, there are going to have to have some to get what they really want…

Each other.

**Lips of an Angel starring…**

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott,**

"I really hope that you get with the program and figure out it's not easy for me, either!"

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray, **

"You're making hard to be faithful."

**David Henrie as Justin Russo, **

"I thought that you were _the one." _

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres, **

"You're doing this because of _her,_ aren't you?!"


	4. The Hangover

**The Hangover **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Danielle, its Joe."

"Joe! Where the hell, are you guys?"

"Listen, we fucked up. We lost Kevin."

"What? We're getting married in _5_ hours."

"Yeah…that's not gonna happen."

_2 days earlier…_

Emily woke up to the sound of a chicken clucking in their hotel room.

Nick found a tiger in the bathroom when he had to use it.

Joe lost a tooth.

Emily and Joe both found a baby in a closet.

Oh, and they lost Kevin.

In Vegas.

The day before his wedding.

And somehow they ended up with a Police car instead of the Mustang that they drove to Vegas with.

**The Hangover starring…**

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Gray,

"I'm glad that you guys _finally _found me."

Emily Osment as Emily Truscott,

"What the hell happened last night?"

Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas,

"I don't think I've _ever _been this hangover before."

Nick Jonas as Nick Garner,

"I'm not supposed to be within two hundred feet of a school... or a Chuck E. Cheese."

**It was supposed to be a night they weren't supposed to forget, **

**But look were that got them. **


	5. The Othersiders

_The Othersiders_

They're five friends,

Who all have an interest in the paranormal.

So, they start a Ghost-hunting crew,

Consisting of only each other.

Join them on their adventures to some mysterious places,

Where they try and figure out which places are haunted and filled with paranormal things,

And which places aren't.

They'll collect paranormal evidence, and

See which evidence can be proven as something happening,

And which is unexplained.

_Based on the hit TV Show, The Othersiders…_

_Jamie Bell as Jamie O'Connor, _

"I don't think this place is haunted."

Emily Osment as _Emily Truscott, _

"_I don't think that we're supposed to be here." _

_Joe Jonas as Joe Gray, _

"_I think this place is definitely haunted." _

_Taylor Swift as Taylor Murillo, _

"_This is really starting to freak me out." _

_Jared Murillo as Jared Truscott, _

"_We need to get out of here and get back to base camp." _

Jamie's the Lead Investigator,

Emily's the Case Manager,

Joe's the Web Manager,

Taylor's the Researcher,

And Jared's the Equipment Manager.

They're all friends who are looking for Paranormal evidence….

That's normal, right?

Oh, and they're _the Othersiders._


	6. The Vampires and the Werewolf

_The Vampires and the Werewolf _

"I cannot believe I just did that!"

"Well, Jared, you did, and we don't know if her body will reject or take in the change."

"Really, Jamie? Psh who would know? The Vampire that doesn't-"

"Jared, shut up!"

The brown haired boy pointed to the blonde on the couch in front of them.

She had opened her eyes, only for them to be completely black.

The boys stared at her, and the blonde just stared blankly back.

"Is she alive?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You _are _the werewolf."

"And you're the vampire boyfriend that bit her!"

Reorganization struck the girl's face, she soon smiled…only to reveal a set of fangs.

…

That's my first memory as a new vampire…my vampire boyfriend and my werewolf ex arguing about if I was dead or not.

Well, technically I was dead…just…undead. In a sense I was still alive.

My life is…different. And not just by the fact that I'm a vampire, my life had always been different.

I've been in love with a werewolf and a vampire, both best friends.

And only one normal guy…oh, and I had a best friend who was a witch…a good one of course.

So, even as a human, I had a different life.

But now, I'm a Vampire, a new life…

And a new story that I'm going to share with you.

_The Vampires and the Werewolf starring…_

_Emily Osment as Emily Murillo, _

"The only _real _difference is that I have to wear sunglasses when I'm hungry."

_Jared Murillo as Jared Osment, _

"It's not the same Emily that we know, I know that, but I still love her."

_Jamie Bell as Jamie Swift, _

"There's no way that I can be in love with a vampire…is there?"

_Taylor Swift as Taylor Jonas, _

"You are _so _dead…no pun intended."

And…

_Joe Jonas as Joe Bell, _

"I'm the only normal one now…great."

Yeah…

My life is expected to be unexpected…

If you call an immortal life expected in any way.


	7. Prince and Princess Protection Program

_The Prince and Princess Protection Program. _

Once Upon A Time…

There were two very, very different pairs of siblings,

A Prince and Princess from a small Kingdom,

And a Girl and a Boy from a small Town.

But when fate brings these brothers and sisters together when someone attempts to kill the Prince and Princess…

"I had to bring them here; the director didn't give me a choice."

"A normal Dad would come home with a T-Shirt from a foreign country…not _people._"

"I agree with Emily."

Let's just see if the Prince and Princess can make it through reality.

"You're supposed to be blending in, Taylor."

"I am blending in."

"Having your pinkies up when you eat a cheeseburger is _not _blending in."

--

"You've never played video games before?!"

"Well between Archery and my studies, I've never had time."

"I have a lot to teach you before you leave, Jamie."

And what's going to happen if they fall in love?

"Jamie's kinda cute, Jared."

"What?! Emily, you can't fall in love with him. If you remember correctly Jamie's a _Prince." _

"So? You're falling for Taylor, and don't say that you don't, because I can see it in the way you look at her."

--

"Jamie, is it normal to feel nervous around Jared?"

"Taylor, if you're falling for him, you can't! You're getting married when we get back, remember?"

"I don't want to be forced into marriage! And you're falling for Emily! You're always trying to impress her whenever she's around!"

…

This should be interesting.

_Prince and Princess Protection Program Starring…_

Emily Osment as Emily Truscott,

"Every hello ends with a goodbye…"

Jared Murillo as Jared Truscott,

"There's no way that we're going to be able to get through this month."

Taylor Swift as Taylor Osment Princess of Puerto Rico,

"I'm not going to be married by having an arranged wedding, I don't like the idea."

Jamie Bell as Jamie Osment Prince of Puerto Rico,

"You'll have to come and perform at the Palace sometime."

Royalty meets Reality.


	8. Lady's Choice

_Lady's Choice_

She has had horrible relationships, and turned to a new way to find love.

15 Boys.

_Joe, _

_Kevin, _

_Nick, _

_Jamie, _

_Jared, _

_Asher, _

_Wesley, _

_Nicky T, _

_Nathaniel, _

_Shane C, _

_Michael, _

_Robert, _

_David, _

_Lucas, _

_Penn. _

All trying to win the heart of one small-town girl.

"_If you haven't noticed, she's mine." Nick hissed. _

…

"_Penn, we're going to have to make an agreement." Robert mumbled. _

…

"_Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean that you're going to be getting special treatment." Shane told Michael. _

…

"_Nothing is what it seems." Joe said, quietly. _

But only one can be hers.

When the drama begins in the first chapter,

A Man will be sent home each chapter.

You guys know Emily best, now it's time to prove it.

She's going to have her say in it, too, but she's going to need your help.

"_I'm sorry, _____, but the readers and I have asked you to go home." _

15 Chapters,

3 Finalists,

1 (Hopefully) Eternal Love.

...It's the Lady's choice.


	9. The Summoning

_The Summoning,_

My name is Lilly Truscott, and my life will never be the same again.

All I wanted to do was make friends, meet boys, and keep on being ordinary.

I don't even know what that _is_ anymore.

It all started the day I seen my first ghost…and it seen me.

Now they've sent me to the Lyle House, a 'special' home for troubled teens.

But the house isn't what is seems.

And I'm pretty sure my housemates aren't what they seem to be, either.

Now I need to unearth the Lyle House's secrets…

Before the ghosts there come back to haunt me.

_The Summoning staring…_

_Lilly Truscott, _

"_We have to get out of here." _

_Jared Bell, _

"_Pretty nice special effects, eh?" _

_Taylor Osment, _

"_I need your help."_

_Jamie Murillo, _

"_We done here?" _

_Demi Torres, _

"_She's like the Pill Princess." _

_Selena Russo, _

"_You're just the damsel in distress that they needed." _


	10. Second Chance

_Second Chance, _

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, Emily, just write it."

"I can't believe we're actually doing this, Jared."

_Dear Whoever Reads This First, _

_It's Jared, Johnny, and Emily. _

_Tell our parents,_

_That we tried our best to make them understand that it's our life. _

_And we've done the best we can to make them realize that._

_The next time you see us, you may not know it is us. _

_And we're very aware of the lives we're leaving behind, _

_And the people, too. _

_We're not angry, we're just saying…_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. _

_-Jared, Johnny, and Emily._

**They had it all in their lives, but they threw it all away.**

**But when the past decides to finally catch up with them. **

**What are they going to do?**

_**Second Chance starring…**_

_Emily Osment as Emily Truscott & Ever Cullen, _

"_I think you have me mistaken for someone else." _

_Jared Murillo as Jared Gray & Michael Black, _

"_I think I look better as a blonde, anyways." _

_Johnny Fairchild as Johnny Fairchild & Johnny Redbird, _

"_It's not like they'll think that Johnny Fairchild turned Scene, they won't know it's me." _

_Jamie Bell as Jamie O'Connor, _

"_You remember me of someone I knew once." _

_Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas, _

"_Never mind, the person I knew didn't have black hair…" _

_Taylor Swift as Taylor Osment, _

"_Is that you, Emily?" _

**They've been running from their past for a while now, **

**What's going to happen when it comes back and haunts them?**


	11. READ THIS! :

_Hey guys, _

_I've been posting these trailers,_

_And everyone's asking me if I'm going to make them into an actual story. _

_I don't know…_

_And the reason I don't know is because. _

_I'm going to let you guys choose what story I'm going to write next. _

_I know I have to update on 'The Game' soon, but I'm having writer's block with it, _

_I think I might put it on hold for a while…_

_So, starting now, when you leave a review, you must vote. _

_I'm going to continue with the trailers when I think of them, but the trailers before this are going to be the ones that you guys need to vote for. _

_Personally, 'The Hangover' and 'the othersiders' are my favorites. _

_But it's your guys' decision, so choose wisely. _

_:]_

_-Sydney. _


End file.
